What Kate Does
| num_temp = 6 | ep_num = 03 | emision = 9 de febrero de 2010 | centrado = Kate | españa = Lo que hace Kate | latinoamerica = Lo que hace Kate | escritor = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | director = Paul Edwards | invitados = John Hawkes - Lennon William Mapother - Ethan Goodspeed Rob McElhenney - Aldo Daniel Roebuck - Leslie Arzt Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costars = Dayo Ade - Justin Jenni Blong - Lindsey Baskum Traci Lee Burgard - Oficial Rasmusse Yasmin Dar - Margaret Tania Kahale - Matrona David H. Lawrence XVII - Taxista | noacreditado = Jeff Kober - Mecánico }} es el tercer episodio de la sexta y última temporada de Lost, y 106 de toda la serie. Fue emitido en Estados Unidos el martes 9 de febrero. Kate va en busca de Sawyer, mientras Jack se encarga de algo que podría poner en peligro la vida de un amigo. Sinopsis Anteriormente en Lost * En los Barracones durante 1977, Sawyer y Juliet se besan * Juliet muere en los brazos de Sawyer. Sawyer culpa a Jack. * Los supervivientes son llevados al Templo, donde Los Otros curan la herida de Sayid. Los Otros ahogan a Sayid, pero de la nada vuelve a despertar. Realidad alternativa (flash sideways) encuentra una foto de una embarazada Claire.]] En el aeropuerto, Kate retiene al taxista a punta de pistola y le ordena que conduzca. Claire le pide que la deje salir del taxi, pero Kate se niega. Cuando el conductor se detiene delante de Arzt, quien está en un paso de peatones recogiendo su equipaje tirado en el suelo, Claire trata de salir, pero Kate no se lo permite. Kate ve a Jack un momento y se miran el uno al otro con curiosidad. Finalmente, el taxi pasa corriendo sobre las pertenencias de Arzt. Una vez en la calle, el taxista sale huyendo del vehículo, y Kate se pone al volante. Se detiene y permite que Claire salga, la cual en un principio se niega a dejar su equipaje en el maletero y una vez que se marcha, el taxi se aleja a toda velocidad. Después, Kate se detiene en un taller y paga 200 dólares a un mecánico para que le quite las esposas con una prensa troqueladora. Mientras esta allí, ella busca en la bolsa de Claire, y descubre una foto de Claire embarazada, ropa de bebé y un juguete de peluche de una ballena. Kate, que se siente culpable por haber puesto en peligro a una mujer embarazada, conduce con el taxi de regreso al punto donde dejó a Claire. Cuando la encuentra, se ofrece a llevar a Claire a su destino. Claire incialmente se muestra reticente pero acaba aceptando. La pareja que va a adoptar al bebé de Claire no se había presentado en el aeropuerto, por lo que Claire deduce que han tenido un día complicado. Cuando llegan a la casa, Claire le pide a Kate para que la acompañara dentro, para sorpresa de ésta última. Una mujer abre la puerta y arranca a llorar, confesando a Claire que su marido le ha abandonado. A continuación, le dice a Claire que no puede quedar con el bebé y que realmente lo siente. Al oír esto, Claire se enfada y de pronto se pone de parto. muestra a Claire su bebé.]] Kate se la lleva al hospital, donde el doctor Ethan Goodspeed pregunta a Claire si está dispuesta a tener a su bebé, lo que la deja confundida. Parece que el bebé está preparado para nacer, a pesar de que todavía es un poco prematuro. Ethan le comenta que puede tener al bebé ahora o puede darle medicamentos que son seguros y detener el parto. Claire decide que no está lista, y que se tomará los medicamentos. Cuando un dispositivo de control pierde los latidos del corazón del bebé no nacido, le entra un pánico momentáneo a Claire, que grita, "¿Está Aaron bien?". Ethan utiliza un ultrasonido para mostrar que el bebé había cambiado de posición y parece estar sano. le ofrece a Kate su tarjeta de crédito.]] Más tarde, la detective Rasmussen y un oficial de policía entran en la habitación del hospital, buscando a Kate. Claire la encubre, alegando que fue un taxista el que le ayudó a ir al hospital. Después de los oficiales de policía abanadonen la sala, Kate sale de una habitación contigua y le de da las gracias a Claire por su ayuda. Cuando Claire le pregunta a Kate sobre lo que ha hecho, Kate le pregunta "¿Me creería si te dijera que soy inocente?". Claire responde afirmativamente y, en agradecimiento, le da a Kate su tarjeta de crédito. Claire le comenta que usó el nombre de "Aaron" como si "lo supiera o algo", y Kate le dice a Claire que debe quedarse con el bebé. Las dos se desean suerte cuando Kate se marcha. Línea de tiempo original (2007) En el Templo anuncia que abanadona el Templo.]] Lennon, descalzo, corre a través de los pasillos para contar a Dogen la noticia de que Sayid está vivo. Jack le cuenta a Sayid que había muerto. Lo último que recuerda a Sayid es que fue disparado en los Barracones. Sawyer irónicamente comenta que un torturador que dispara a niños debe tener otra oportunidad y le dice a Kate que está pensando en huir. La herida de bala de Sayid está casi completamente curado y le agradece a Jack haberle salvado la vida. Dogen llega y pide hablar con Sayid, pero Jack quiere respuestas primero. Dogen manda a sus hombres que detengan a Jack, Miles y Jin cuando Sawyer aparece y apuntándoles con un arma les anuncia que se marcha. Dogen le dice que tiene que quedarse y que no hará daño a su amigo, pero Sawyer le responde que Sayid no es su amigo y se marcha diciendo "No vengan tras de mí", mirando a Kate. tortura a Sayid con un atizador al rojo vivo]] Jack es retenido a punta de pistola por Aldo, que le grita que se calme. Lennon quiere saber dónde ha ido a Sawyer. Kate asegura que puede traerle de vuelta. Jin se ofrece voluntario para ir con ella. Lennon le pregunta a Kate cçomo va a cumplir su tarea y qué le hace pensar que Sawyer le va a escuchar. Kate responde que puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere. Una vez que Sayid es trasladado a lo que parece ser el laboratorio de Dogen, es atado a una camilla. Dogen sopla ceniza sobre su pecho y luego le coloca unos cables en él de un generador eléctrico. Dogen utiliza el motor para dar descargas a Sayid. Dogen se detiene tan pronto cuando Sayid empieza a gritar de dolor y luego quema el abdomen de Sayid con un atizador al rojo vivo. Liberan a Sayid; Lennon se disculpa y le dice que ha pasado la prueba. Después de que Sayid se haya marchado, Lennon adivina correctamente que acaba de mentir acerca de que haya superado "los resultados de la prueba", lo que es confirmado por Dogen. .]] Una vez que Sayid regresa y cuenta que ha sido torturado, Jack exige entrar en la habitación de Dogen, y tras ser autorizado sin problemas, le pregunta a Dogen por qué han torturado a Sayid. Lennon traduce las palabras de Dogen, explicando que Sayid ha sido "infectado", utilizando ésta palabra como la mejor manera de traducir lo que ha dicho Dogen. Luego Dogen le pide a Jack que le dé a Sayid una píldora que, según él conseguirá impedir que la infección se propague. Cuando Jack le pregunta por qué le manda ésta tarea, Dogen comenta que no funcionará a menos que se toma la píldora voluntariamente. Jack lleva la píldora a Sayid, que dice que va a tomar la píldora, si Jack piensa que debe hacerlo. Después de considerarlo durante un tiempo, Jack decide no dársela. a punto de tomar la píldora]] Jack regresa a la sala de Dogen y le pregunta por qué usa un traductor cuando puede hablar inglés. Dogen responde que le ayuda a mantener una barrera entre él y los que están a su cargo. Cuando Jack le pregunta si Dogen nació o no en la Isla, Dogen comenta que le "trajeron" como a todos los demás. Jack le cuestiona y Dogen le responde: "Tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir." Dogen pregunta a Jack por qué no le dió la píldora a Sayid. Jack responde que fue porque no sabe lo que contiene y en repetidas ocasiones le pide saber su contenido. Dogen dice que Jack tendrá que confiar en él pero Jack se burla, indicando que ni siquiera puede confiar en sí mismo. Exclamando: "Vamos a ver dónde nos lleva la confianza," Jack ingiere la píldora. Dogen rápidamente aborda Jack y con una desesperada maniobra de Heimlich, se las arregla para hacer que Jack escupa la píldora y luego admite que la píldora es en realidad veneno. Dogen prepara té para Jack y para él. Jack les pregunta a Dogen y Lennon acerca de por qué quieren envenenar a Sayid. Dogen utiliza una palabra japonesa para explicar lo que ha sucedido a Sayid y Lennon informa que la palabra más cercana para traducir sus palabras es que Sayid está siendo "reclamado". Mientras Jack duda del concepto, Dogen explica ya en inglés que "la oscuridad está creciendo dentro de él, y cuando llega a su corazón, todo lo que Sayid fue, habrá desaparecido". Cuando Jack le pregunta cómo puede estar seguro de eso, Dogen dice a Jack que fue lo que le sucedió a su hermana, en clara alusión a Claire. Exteriores y Dharmaville thumb|left|250px|Se encuentran con una trampa por el camino Aldo, Justin, Kate y Jin se van del Templo en busca de Sawyer. Aldo les comunica que no deben abandonar el Templo porque corren el riesgo de que el Humo acabe con ellos, y esa es la razón de que estén buscando a Sawyer. Jin les pregunta por el avión de Ajira, y cuando Justin comienza a decir "Creo que se refiere al que aterrizó..." Aldo le manda callar. Kate les guía a través de rastros verdaderos y evitando los falsos, y es salvada por Justin de caer en una trampa. Es igual que las antiguas trampas de Rousseau, pero como bien indica Justin, ella no pudo ser porque lleva muerta varios años. Cuando va a decir de quién es realmente Aldo le vuelve a cerrar la boca y Kate se enfada. Entonces Aldo explota y se identifica ante Kate, explicándole que hace 3 años él era el guarda que custodiaba la habitación 23 en la que se encontraba Karl y que fue dejado inconsciente por Kate con la culata de un arma cuando ella, Sawyer y Alex liberaron al chico. Kate le golpea antes de que termine de hablar y activa la trampa, que cae sobre Justin. Kate recoge el arma y se va. Jin va tras ella y le pregunta dónde aterrizó su avión, ya que en él iba Sun y necesita encontrarla. Kate no lo sabe y le dice que a los Otros no les importa ninguno de ellos, que no les contarán nada. Entonces se va, dejando a Jin solo. thumb|250px|[[Kate llora desconsoladamente en el muelle.]] Kate llega a Dharmaville y se dirige a la antigua casa de los LaFleur. Allí encuentra a Sawyer, arrodillado en el suelo, levantando el parquet. Saca una cajita del subsuelo y le quita el polvo. James la abre y coge de su interior una pequeña bolsita mientras llora, al tiempo que Kate se retira, con tan mala suerte que la madera cruje bajo sus pasos. Sawyer coge el arma y sale de la habitación apuntando con el arma para descubrir a Kate de espaldas a él. Sawyer se marcha enfadado. Kate encuentra a Sawyer en el muelle. Le cuenta que ha vuelto a la isla a buscar a Claire y que le buscó porque tenía la esperanza de que Sawyer la ayudara a encontrarla. Kate siente la muerte de Juliet, y piensa que es su culpa, pues fue esposada en el submarino y les hizo volver a la isla cuando estaban a punto de abandonarla. Sin embargo, Sawyer dice que la culpa es suya y, emocionado, le cuenta a Kate que, justo donde está ella sentada, se encontraba Juliet una noche, dispuesta a abandonar la isla en el submarino y él le pidió que se quedara porque no quería estar solo. "Pero algunas personas estamos destinados a estar solos" dice Sawyer con lágrimas en los ojos. Es entonces cuando saca un anillo del bolsillo. Iba a pedirle a Juliet que se casara con él. James se levanta y arroja el anillo al mar. Después se marcha, dejando a Kate llorando desconsoladamente. Tras coger algo de agua, Kate se marcha de Dharmaville sin Sawyer. thumb|250px|left|[[Claire reaparece desaliñada y disparando]] Jin se acerca a un riachuelo para beber cuando Justin y Aldo lo agarran y le golpean varias veces. Le preguntan dónde está Kate y Jin les dice que no lo sabe, pero que él se dirigía de vuelta al Templo. Aldo quiere matarle, per Justin le dice que no pueden, pues "es uno de ellos". Sin embargo Aldo piensa que "puede ser uno de ellos". Jin sale corriendo y pisa una trampa para osos. Enseguida le dan alcance y Aldo se dispone a dispararle cuando recibe dos disparos en el pecho. Acto seguido Justin recibe otro y cae al suelo. Jin se revuelve buscando el artífice de los disparos y le encuentra sobre un alto: es Claire, con un aspecto desaliñado. Cuando Jin pronuncia su nombre, Claire parece reconocerle y baja el arma, extrañada. Trivia General * Kate fue el primer personaje en tener su propio flashback durante todo un episodio durante la Primera Temporada ( ), y ahora es el primer personaje en tener su propio flash-sideways durante todo un episodio. * Hurley bromea con Sayid preguntándole si se ha convertido en un zombi. Hace algunos meses, cuando se empezó a filtrar que veríamos a personajes ya desaparecidos de la serie en esta nueva temporada, los productores Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse se dedicaron a llamarla la "temporada zombi". Notas de producción *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Terry O'Quinn (Locke - Némesis), y Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) no aparecen en este episodio. *Esta es la primera aparición de Claire en la Isla desde el episodio de la Cuarta Temporada, y la primera aparición en la línea de tiempo original desde en el sueño de Kate en la finale de la misma temporada. *Rob McElhenney regresa con su papel de Aldo desde en la Tercera Temporada, después de una ausencia de 50 episodios. *Tania Kahale, quien interpretó a Veronica, la niñera de Aaron en , aparece en este episodio como una matrona. Es posible que este sea el mismo personaje, pero en la línea temporal alternativa. *Los créditos no están en orden alfabético (como siempre lo han sido): Emilie de Ravin viene antes que Henry Ian Cusick. *La escena de Claire disparando fue la primera imágen oficial de la Temporada 6 que salió a la luz en las promos de la abc. **Los productores no querían enseñar ninguna escena nueva porque lo consideraban "demasiado revelador". *Algunas escenas de Claire y Kate en la Realidad Alternativa fueron rodadas en Los Ángeles. **Como resultado, es la quinta vez que se rueda fuera de Hawaii. Gazapos y errores de continuidad muesta como fecha 22 de octubre de 2004]] * Antes de que Claire cubra a Kate, ante la detectiva Rasmussen, diciendo que era solamente una taxista que le ayudó llegar al hospital, ella mira el ultrasonido de Aaron. Si asumiéramos como válida la fecha que se ve en la ecografía, podríamos suponer que en la línea temporal paralela el día del aterrizaje en Los Angeles correspondería al 22 de Octubre de 2004, exactamente un mes más tarde que en la línea temporal original. Sin embargo, el coordinador de guiones Gregg Nations ha comentado que esa fecha es un error de producción, la correcta debería haber sido 22 de Septiembre de 2004. Es decir, la misma fecha en la que el 815 se estrelló en la isla. Además, que la ecografía se haga a las 9:29:42 de la mañana seguramente es otro gazapo teniendo en cuenta que el avión debió llegar mucho más tarde a Los Angeles. * El diálogo de Kate cuando está montada en el taxi cambia ligeramente al enseñado en * En la escena en la cual Kate consigue sacarse las esposas, aparece marcada en el parabrisas de uno de los coches que hay en el taller la fecha "5-8-09" (es decir, 8 de mayo de 2009). Por lo visto esto fue un descuido de producción, ya que es típico en las series/películas poner en el parabrisas de los coches la fecha en la que son confiscados. * Cuando Jin y Kate se despiden de Jack, Jin lleva una camiseta blanca. Sin embargo, en la siguiente toma es sustituído por un extra que lleva una camiseta marrón y que puede ser visto ligeramente en la parte superior de la pantalla. * Kate coge una Walther P-38 de Aldo. Sin embargo, cuando posteriormente este apunta a Jin está llevando una Beretta 92. * Cuando Kate entra en casa de los LaFleur, se pueden diferenciar claramente tres sombras en la pared: una es de Kate, pero las otras dos pertenecen a miembros del equipo. * Cuando entra Ethan por primera vez a la habitación del hospital, Claire lleva un aparato electrónico atado a la parte izquierda de su barriga. Es de color azul. Minutos más tarde, cuando empieza la ecografía, ese mismo aparato es de color negro y se ha desplazado hacia la parte derecha de la barriga. * Cuando Sawyer se dispone a irse del Templo sufre un cambio de arma. Empieza con una Sig Sauer y cuando se va del Templo lo hace con una Glock. * Cuando Jack comprueba cómo está la herida de Sayid, esta se encuentra en la parte izquierda de la tripa. Sin embargo en Sayid es disparado en la parte derecha. Temática recurrente *Sawyer iba a pedirle matrimonio a Juliet *Claire está a punto de dar a luz a Aaron *Sawyer deja el Templo para ir a Dharmaville y poder estar solo *Claire descubre que los padres de acogida han terminado su matrimonio *Dogen admite que no habla inglés delante de los Otros para evitar que estos discutan sus órdenes *Tanto Dogen como Sayid coinciden en que este último sólo tomará la píldora si Jack le pide que lo haga; Jack no quiere que Sayid se la tome porque no sabe qué hay en la píldora *Dogen trata de convencer a Jack de que le de la pastilla a Sayid haciendo aflorar su sentido de culpa. Al final la píldora contenía veneno *Después de mirar en su equipaje, Kate decide devolvérselo a Claire *Mientras mira en el equipaje, Kate encuentra una orca blanca y negra de peluche *Dogen tiene una pelota de beisbol en su mesa. Esta pelota posee 108 puntadas dobles *Dogen tiene un recipiente de piedras negras en su mesa *Lennon le dice a Sayid que ha pasado la prueba, cuando en realidad no lo ha hecho *Claire le da a Kate su tarjeta de crédito antes de que se vaya * Aldo se niega a dar información sobre la trampa y el avión de Ajira *Dogen le dice a Jack que si ayuda a Sayid con la píldora, se redimirá de todas las muertes que ha causado *Dogen consigue que Jack escupa la píldora, salvándole de morir envenenado *Jack le cuenta a Sayid que había muerto *Aldo llama a Kate "Princesa" *Dogen dice que Sawyer debe volver voluntariamente *Los números en la licencia del taxi, (4DQ5554) aparte de empezar y terminar en 4, suman en total 23 Refencias culturales *'Midnight Cowboy': la frase de Arzt "I'm walking here. I'm walking here!" es una referencia a la película Midnight Cowboy (1969). En la cinta, esta misma frase la dice Ratso Rizzo, personaje interpretado por Dustin Hoffman, y está en el puesto 27 del Top 100 de la lista AFI de las citas más famosas del cine americano. **'Regreso al Futuro II': la misma cita es referenciada en "Back to the Future Part II" (Refreso al Futuro, segunda parte, 1989), saga ya mencionada anteriomente en la serie y que guarda relación con respecto a los viajes temporales. En la segunda parte de Regreso al Futuro, es Marty McFly Jr. (Michael J. Fox) quien la dice. *'Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca': espués de ser torturado Sayid dice "They didn't ask me any questions" ("No me preguntaron nada"), una frase que recuerda a la que dice Han Solo en El Imperio Contraataca, después de ser torturado por Darth Vader. *'Star Trek: Espacio Profundo Nueve': ver a Dogen jugando con una pelota de béisbol sobre su escritorio es otra referencia a Star Trek, concretamente a la serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (o "Espacio Profundo Nueve"). A lo largo de toda ella, el comandante Benjamin Sisko tenía una pelota de béisbol sobre su mesa. En el episodio piloto de aquella serie, el comandante la usaba para explicar una metáfora sobre la naturaleza del tiempo lineal que afectaba a los habitantes del agujero de gusano. *'Damien: Profecía II': el alias que adquiere Kate al llegar a Los Angeles es Joan Hart. Este mismo Alias ya lo usó con anterioridad en la otra realidad, en el episodio 1x22 - "Nacida para Huir".Joan Hart es el nombre de uno de los personajes de la película "Damien: La Profecía II" (1987), que es el segundo capítulo de la trilogía creada por Richard Donner.En la película, Joan Hart es una periodista que descubre que el AntiCristo se encuentra en el cuerpo de un chaval y posteriormente es asesinada en un bizarro accidente. *'Dexter': el hospital donde va Claire se llama "Angel of Mercy", nombre que recibe también uno de los hospitales que más aparece en la serie Dexter. "Angel of Mercy" también es término para describir a un extraño tipo de asesino en serie dentro del universo Dexter. Técnicas literarias *Sayid, el torturador, es torturado *Ethan, en el flash sideway, le dice a Claire que no quiere pincharle a menos que sea necesario, que es exactamente lo que hizo en la realidad original *Claire reaparece tras haber estado 3 años desaparecida *Ethan bromea diciendo que a Aaron "le gusta moverse" y va a ser un "diablillo". En la línea original, Aaron se ha "movido" entre diferentes madres (Claire, Kate, Carole) y ha sido una "carga" para muchos supervivientes tanto dentro como fuera de la isla. Referencias a Episodios *Uno de los métodos de tortura usados en Sayid son las descargas eléctricas. Rousseau usó una técnica similar en Sayid cuando ella lo interrogó. *El episodio finaliza con la sorprendente aparición de una desaliñada Claire que surge de la selva. *Kate usa un alias, Joan Hart, que ya usó anteriormente en la realidad original. *El título del episodio es casi idéntico a uno utilizado anteriormente, y que también estaba centrado en Kate. Ambos episodios fueron dirigidos por Paul Eduardo. *Cuando Sawyer dispara el arma en el Templo para llamar la atención te los presentes, recuerda la escena en la que estafa a los supervivientes para conseguir las armas. *Ethan examina el bebé de Claire en el hospital, tal como lo hizo dentro de la isla. *Aldo se enfada cuando Kate no recuerda que le dejó insconsciente. *Sawyer lanza al agua el anillo de compromiso que le iba a regalar a Juliet de manera similar a como Desmond lo lanzó. *El peluche de orca que Kate encuentra en la maleta de claire es el mismo que Aaron tenía en la realidad original cuando Jack y Kate están discutiendo en casa. *Dogen explica que Sayid y Claire han sido "reclamados" y que una "oscuridad" está creciendo en ellos. Danielle Rousseau también describió como "una enfermedad" lo que afectó a sus compañeros de equipo y que, como ya " estaba perdidos " los mató. *Sawyer le cuenta a Kate que convenció a Juliet para que se quedara en la isla y no se fuera en el submarino. *Al final del episodio Jin se encuentra sorprendentemente con una "vieja conocida". *Un acontecimiento traumático el día del vuelo hace que Claire tenga contracciones. *Dogen le ofrece a Jack una posibilidad para redimirse, de la misma forma que Tom se la ofreció a Michael. *Los Otros explican que Rousseau lleva varios años muerta. Enlaces externos * Guía programatica de ABC